dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tu'luok
CE Multiheaded Troll Barbarian 8 HP: 127 (08 HD) Init: +5 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 10 feet / 10 feet AC: 20 BAB: +11/+6/+1 Attack: +2 Greatsword (2d6+15 19-20/x2); Claw (1d6+9 20/x2); Bite (1d6+9 20/x2) Abilities: STR 28, DEX 12, CON 24, INT 06, WIS 08, CHA 10 Saves: Fort +18, Ref +05, Will +05 Skills: Hide –3, Intimidate +11, Listen +8, Search +0, Spot +7, Survival +6 Senses: Low-Light Vision, Darkvision 60’ Languages: Giant Feats: Combat Expertise, Improved Initiative, Leadership, Extend Rage, Extra Rage (x2), Iron Will Possessions: +2 Greatsword, Ring of Protection +2 Patron: None Features: Troll Qualities Superior Two-Weapon Fighting (Ex): Because each one of Tu’luok’s heads controls one arm, he has no penalties on attack rolls for attacking with multiple weapons, and the number of attacks and damage bonus for each weapon are calculated as though the weapon were held in a primary hand. Regeneration 5 (Ex): Tu’luok has the extraordinary ability to recover from wounds quickly, and can even regrow or reattach severed body parts. Damage dealt to Tu’luok is treated as nonlethal damage, and the creature automatically cures itself of nonlethal damage at a fixed rate of five Hit Points per round. Certain attack forms, such as fire and acid, deal damage to him normally; that sort of damage doesn’t convert to nonlethal damage and so doesn’t go away. If Tu’luok has been rendered unconscious through nonlethal damage, he can be killed with a coup de grace- the attack cannot be of a type that automatically converts to nonlethal damage. Tu’luok can regrow lost portions of his body, and can reattach severed limbs or body parts. Severed parts die if they are not reattached. Regeneration does not restore hit points lost from starvation, thirst, or suffocation. Attack forms that don’t deal hit point damage ignore regeneration. An attack that can cause instant death only threatens him with death if it is delivered by weapons that deal lethal damage. Scent (Ex): Tu’luok can detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell, generally within 30 feet. If the opponent is upwind, the range is 60 feet. If it is downwind, the range is 15 feet. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice the ranges noted above. Overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or troglodyte stench, can be detected at three times these ranges. Tu’luok detects another creature’s presence but not its specific location. Noting the direction of the scent is a move action. If he moves within 5 feet of the scent’s source, the he can pinpoint that source. False, powerful odors can easily mask other scents. The presence of such an odor completely spoils the ability to properly detect or identify creatures, and the base Survival DC to track becomes 20 rather than 10. Fast Movement (Ex): Tu’luok’s land speed is faster than the norm for Trolls by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor and not carrying a heavy load. Illiteracy:Tu’luok does not know how to read and write. Rage (Ex): Tu’luok can fly into a rage seven times per day. In a rage, a he temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but he takes a -2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase in Constitution increases the his Hit Points by 2 points per level, but these Hit Points go away at the end of the rage when his Constitution score drops back to normal. While raging, Tu’luok cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, Intimidate, and Ride), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration. His fit of rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + his newly improved Constitution modifier + 5. He may prematurely end his rage. At the end of the rage, Tu’luok loses the rage modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (-2 penalty to Strength, -2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter. Borovich can fly into a rage only once per encounter. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Tu’luok retains his Dexterity bonus to AC even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Trap Sense (Ex): Borovich gains a +2 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +3 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Tu’luok can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack him by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the Borovich has Barbarian levels. Damage Reduction (Ex): Tu’luok has Damage Reduction. Subtract 1 from the damage the barbarian takes each time he is dealt damage from a weapon or a natural attack. Combat/Tactics: Tu’luok, like other Trolls, is a brute. Though he has two heads, the most advanced strategy he can formulate is to overwhelm enemies with numbers and swarms. Like other Trolls, his sense of self-preservation has been diminished by his natural healing abilities, and as such, Tu’luok does not fear being harmed. Friends/Allies: Tu’luok is the most powerful Troll in the Trolls Fens, and as a result, has earned the ability to command the other Trolls in the fetid swamp. Other Trolls listen to him with the obedience formed through tradition, but very few actually care about, or like, Tu’luok, just like there are very few Tu’luok actually cares about, or likes. Foes/Enemies: Any potential threat to his leadership is an enemy of Tu’luok. Many Trolls that he commands are possible rivals, and as such, enemies. Because the Trolls of the Troll Fens raid other settlements- primarily Altathair and the Hedgelands- they have made enemies of nearly all other residents of Okarth. Appearance: Tu’luok is a large Troll, standing at about 11 feet in height, and weighing slightly over half a ton. His skin is mottled green-gray, his oily hair is black, his eyes are yellow, the same color as his teeth. What is most unique about Tu’luok is that he has two heads, caused when his body’s natural regeneration powers regenerated a head wound. His second head is non-sentient, but allows Tu’luok a greater field of vision, and a trait to make him stand out. Personality: Like other Trolls, Tu’luok is bone stupid- his second head does not add an extra brain, like some multiheaded creatures have. He generally speaks in short sentences, addressing himself in the third person. The only thing that Tu’luok understands is force. History: Tu’luok was born in 1,123, and, like other Trolls, his birth was completely unheralded. He grew up an average Troll child, maturing into an average Troll adult. His one unique feature was his size, since he was taller and heavier than most other Trolls in the Troll Fens, an advantage for him. In 1,146, Tu’luok was one of many Trolls who left the Troll Fens to raid a caravan skirting the fetid swamp, on its way from Altathair to Temoura. Because the caravan was transporting goods directly related to the monarchy of Altathair, a contingent of elite Chocobo Knights was with them. When Tu’luok and the others attacked, they were quickly defeated. During the combat, Tu’luok was nearly decapitated by a Chocobo Knight. His head hung on by a few fibers, though, which allowed Tu’luok to escape back into his swamp home, unlike many other Trolls. His head slowly grew back, but at the same time, because of the severity of his wound, his body believed that he had been decapitated, and needed another head. So, when he was fully finished healing, Tu’luok wound up with two heads, his fully functional original, and a semi-functional second. Tu’luok would gain control of the Trolls of the Troll Fens shortly thereafter. He has held the reigns of control ever since. He perpetuates the primitive style of living that the Trolls of the Troll Fens have been living under, and all in all, has done very little to separate himself from the countless others who have held the very same position. Motivations and Goals: Tu'luok, like most Trolls, does not concern himself with long-term plans, and long-term goals. He is content to live day-by-day, raid caravans when possible, and stay control of the Trolls of the Troll Fens.